


Eve

by cheereese



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Violent Sex maybe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheereese/pseuds/cheereese
Summary: 圣德芬叛离中庭的前一天





	Eve

**Author's Note:**

> 和Ultima有关联  
> 有机会再补充

  
他安慰地抚摸对方的发顶，而圣德芬向他屈膝，露出后颈。  
“疼吗？”路西菲尔说，他的手指落在受伤的地方，圣德芬嘶了一声。天司的颈侧有一片擦伤，这是对方从中庭的柱顶摔落、被粗粝的砂石刮擦所导致的。“为什么不再生？”  
“抱歉。”圣德芬说。  
路西菲尔治愈了他，这只是一件无足轻重的小事。他检查圣德芬的后颈时，圣德芬向他举起胳膊。他们从来没有做过这些事，这使路西菲尔感到异常。  
他问：“你依然觉得疼吗？”  
圣德芬点点头，又猛地摇摇头。他先向中庭外看了一眼，然后环住天司长脖颈的双臂往下拉了拉。  
  
他将嘴唇贴上圣德芬的后颈，原意是给予对方一些安慰，但天司以一种奇特的勇气紧紧抱着他。圣德芬说：“我的盔甲……”  
天司长在天司颈窝里的呼吸很轻柔，没有什么温度，就像初秋时透明的风。路西菲尔亲吻赤裸的肩胛。圣德芬无法控制自己向后躲避的冲动，他很少在路西菲尔面前露出翅膀，但路西菲尔的羽翼向下覆盖着，让他感觉到安全，他可以完全不隐藏、完全作为自己——如果不是他心里已经背叛了这个地方的话。  
圣德芬的胸甲放在一边，他努力不去想那些会刺痛路西菲尔，或者说刺痛他自己的冲动话语，而是将自己埋在路西菲尔的头发里。他从来没有和对方靠得这么近，哪怕他们之间的距离已经比任何天司更加亲密，路西菲尔的头发就像蓬松的白羽，就像翅膀包裹着他的触感一样。  
路西菲尔合拢翅膀，使圣德芬从中庭外窥视的目光中完全隐藏。他将手掌放到对方的胸膛上，触手细腻而微凉，圣德芬的体温和其他天司不一样，他一直以为如此。路西菲尔吻了他的额头、侧肩、小腹，使圣德芬的皮肤泛起薄红。他有些紧张地环着路西菲尔的脖颈，路西菲尔不得不将他的手解下来，他又紧张地扣着路西菲尔的手指。如果圣德芬十分清醒，他是绝不会这样做的。路西菲尔想，俯下身去给了他一个正式的吻。天司长的十指扣着对方的，所以他发现了对方在嘴唇接触刹那的悲鸣。  
为什么？路西菲尔不免想。  
圣德芬却靠近过来，像寻求慰藉一样吻他。路西菲尔顺着他的腰线向下摸到一片濡湿。天司长拉开距离，他掀开圣德芬腰侧的衣服，大片血渍染红了天司的腰侧、大腿侧，一直流到两腿之间。一道从腰后伸到大腿上的割裂伤。圣德芬是因为割断的腿筋而一直坐着，若无其事地环着他的脖颈。  
“这是什么？”路西菲尔不着痕迹地皱眉，圣德芬蒙蔽了他的感知。“你的再生机能消失了吗？”  
“没有！”圣德芬的反应出乎意料地激烈，“我的机能是完整的！随时可以投入使用……唔。”他咬咬牙，因为疼痛而说不下去了。圣德芬从来没有露出过这种近乎绝望的表情。  
“没有关系，”路西菲尔安慰他，“我们可以对你的身体做一个检查。如果你想恢复，重造功能是很容易的。”  
圣德芬定了定神，“如果我不想恢复呢？”  
“……那么也没有关系。”路西菲尔说。“我会注意不让你受伤。”  
红瞳的天司悲哀地看着他，路西菲尔从他的眼中看出了恐惧，但那种情绪眨眼间消失了，就像乍现的雾气。“因为我没有用吗？”  
“不是。”  
“没有再生功能的天司能担任什么职能？”  
“以后你会知道的。”  
路西菲尔看着天司的眼睛，他应该告诉圣德芬吗？告诉圣德芬，你永远不会有职能，唯有留在永恒不变的中庭，就像一个被保存在琥珀里的死物。不。没有什么是一成不变的，总有一天他和圣德芬能同时离开中庭，而在那一天到来之前，他和圣德芬之中至少有一方要相信可能性的存在。赤裸的天司躺在他的羽翼下，安静地浸在血泊之中。  
路西菲尔温柔地抚摸他的腿侧，使可怖的血肉贴合，长出新生的粉红皮肤。这使圣德芬的大腿内侧变得很敏感，他一下子合拢大腿，又因为路西菲尔而无法完全合拢。天司意识到自己的行为就像害羞的野兽，他用手臂挡着自己的脸，耳朵和脸颊都变红了。路西菲尔的手依然被夹在大腿之间，天司长认真地抚慰他，圣德芬的声音掐在喉咙里，变成黏黏糊糊的咕噜声。不安地扭转身体反而使路西菲尔的手指滑进了更深的地方。  
他一口咬住自己的手背，眼前冒出了金星和白光。对方并非故意，但手指进出时的黏腻感和按在穴口附近的温度都让他咬得越来越用力，正在这时，路西菲尔却又给了他一个吻，这个吻使他张开口以亲密而深入地交换彼此。“疼吗？”路西菲尔问，他的声音在厮磨中变得破碎。圣德芬努力给出回应，但轻微的移动都让亲吻变得更密切。  
空气涌进来，圣德芬下意识地埋进对方的胸膛，直到他意识到自己被填满了。他发出一个单音，然后之后的声音都消失了，他只能看见路西菲尔的眼睛，听到路西菲尔询问的声音，其他的一切都消失了。如果这是死亡，那就让他死在这里吧。圣德芬想，他像兽一样与对方亲吻，与赤裸的对方融合，就像最初的时候一样。  
对，就像他从路西菲尔的核心中诞生那样，他们最终又回到融为一体的时刻了。  
深色的羽翼和白色的羽翼摩擦，但趴在路西菲尔的身上时圣德芬甚至没有意识到自己露出了翅膀。他的翅膀就像飞过中庭的鸟儿，而路西菲尔的羽毛从根部泛起幽幽的蓝光。当他们缠在一起，圣德芬的羽翼上如同覆盖了一层虚幻的白雪。天司因为无法忍受生理刺激而向后仰，满眼都是闪烁的羽毛。  
那个藏在中庭外的家伙走了吗？圣德芬的思维变得极其混乱，他攀在对方的胸膛上，只能跟着对方的步调走。路西菲尔不可能将他暴露在外，那家伙看不到他和路西菲尔的话一定走了。天司长将他托起，圣德芬亲吻那双湛蓝的眼睛，就像亲吻最最亲爱的珍宝，但路西菲尔会想什么？会和他一样吗？  
路西菲尔感觉到对方收紧了，他正在陷入一个灼热的、滑腻的温柔之地，这使他托着圣德芬的手臂愈发绷紧，否则他会把圣德芬捏伤，而没有再生机能的圣德芬会百分百地承担他过于放松的后果。对方的吻正像羽毛一样落在他的眼睑和侧脸，圣德芬小心地吻着他的脸如同一个胆怯的孩子。但对方在这件事上已经足够勇敢。路西菲尔几乎有些怀恋这种毫无保留的示爱，圣德芬躲了他太久。  
别的天司说这是在长大。他们中没有人曾见过圣德芬，却对自己的判断很自信。但路西菲尔想他从来没有把圣德芬当成天真的孩子，因为从一开始他们就是平等的。他们生来相似，以便互相取代。  
你在烦恼什么？  
“我吗？”圣德芬说，他的额发和眼角都已经湿漉漉。“我对您来说是什么？”  
路西菲尔思考了一会儿，仅这片刻沉默，圣德芬便冷静下来。他用双手抱着对方的头，交换了一个极深的吻，他们的身体依然紧紧地连接在一起，但圣德芬低声下气地说：“我想出去，和您一起。”  
“不行。”  
“我知道。”圣德芬喘着气说，他几乎在试图取悦对方，从某种角度来说这是他非常擅长的事：“求您。”  
“……你不需要求我，抱歉。”路西菲尔说，轻柔地抚摸对方的背部。趴在他肩上的圣德芬小声笑了：“嗯，您说得对。”  
“这就是你烦恼的事情吗？”  
“不止这个，还有很多。”圣德芬说，他想问很多问题，但已经没有必要问了。他憎恨命运既定的真相，憎恨所有的一切，憎恨事到如今依然无法控制的、想要向路西菲尔索求安慰的自己：  
我曾被你真心爱着吗？  
  
  



End file.
